Sois mon témoin John
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sherlock va se marier...Et il voudrait que John soit son témoin, comment régira ce dernier?


**Hello, voici un nouvelle fic, sur Sherlock (et bah évidemment hein … xD)**

**Disclamer : (bon vous devriez le savoir tout de même ^.^) Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Conan Doyle à l'origine, mais plus précisément à Gatiss et Moffat dans le cas présent.**

**Note :**** je dédie cette petite fiction (pas très géniale mais bon...:/) à ma 'tite G3AIM0QU3R, parce qu'elle me suis depuis le début ^^ et allez lire ses fic, vous ne le regretterez pas.**

**Alors, bah rien d'autre à vous dire, si ce n'est : **

**Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

« Sherlock, arrête de rêver, et viens manger !

-Non John, je réfléchis.

-A quoi ? Au temps de décomposition d'un corps sous le soleil du Sahara au mois de juin durant une année bissextile ?

-Ne sois pas idiot, je réfléchis 'à moi'.

-A toi ?

-Oui, à moi, et à lui.

-A lui ?

-Tu va répéter tous ce que je te dis ? Aller, va manger et laisse moi.

-Aller, va manger et laisse moi.

-Très drôle, John, très très drôle. Bon, puisque tu n'es pas décider à partir, répond moi : tu le trouve comment ?

-Sherlock...de qui tu me parles ?

-De 'tyty.

-QUIII ?

-Moriarty, John, fais un effort.

-Et bien, il est diaboliquement géniale, ce qui est très flippant, il est plein de répartie, il est imprévisible, il est mégalomane, il est...

-Parfait, il est juste parfait. De plus, il est si beau, si séduisant, si étonnant, si...

-Ne serais-tu pas amoureux Sherlock ?

-Non, je suis juste fasciné !

**°Bip bilibip° New text from** : _Jimmy chou_

-Et tu va oser me dire que tu ne craques pas pour ce criminel ? Tu l'as appelé 'Jimmy chou' dans ton téléphone !

-Mais regarde comme il est _trop chou_ !

_° Salut Chéri Sherlock, tu va bien ? Moi oui, tu me manques. Bisous. JM°_

-Attends, tu sors avec THE CRIMINEL OF THE CENTURY ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et toi, tu sors avec Sarah, THE 'CRUCHE' OF THE CENTURY !

-Mais il continue à tuer, et tu continue à le pourchasser ! ET VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE?

-Certains couples vont au cinéma, d'autre font des promenades en forêt, nous, on joue au jeu du chat et de la souris version sérial killer.

**°Bip bilibip° New text from **: _Jimmy chou_°

-Sherlock ? Tu lui as répondu ?

-Évidemment, John, pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ? Franchement réfléchis.

-Et tu réfléchissait à vous deux tout à l'heure ?

-Non, je réfléchissait au pour ou contre te le dire. Notre mariage est prévu en Belgique dans deux mois, et je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin...

-Attends, donne moi ton portable.

_VOUS ETES REELLEMENT ENSEMBLE ? JW_

_Oui. JM_

_Mais depuis quand ? JW_

_Depuis...juste après t'avoir enlevé et habillé de dynamite à la piscine. JM_

-Quoi Sherlock, je risquais ma vie, et tu sautais Moriarty ?

-Fallais que je décompresse, putain de merde John, je suis un adulte, fou moi la paix !

-Attends, redonne moi ton portable.

_Votre frère sort avec Moriarty ! JW _

_Je sais, je doit m'occuper de la cérémonie et des invité pour le mariage. MH_

-Tu as même prévenu Mycroft ?

-Bien que je le déteste, il reste mon frère.

_Votre détective se tape le criminel le plus recherché ! JW_

_Oui, je suis au courant, je m'occuperai d'ailleurs de la sécurité pour leur mariage, je n'imagine même pas le nombre de personnes qui voudront les tués ce jour là. GL_

-Lestrade est aussi au courant ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Sherlock !

-Salut Jimmy chou.

_-Han Cheri Sherlock, ça va mon cœur ? Hum... que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix ! _

-Sherlock, raccroche ce téléphone !

_-Bonjour John, vous allez bien ? _

-Et Sherlock, enlève le haut-parleur !

_-John, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais nous voulions vous le dire, mais... nous n'osions pas... regarder comment vous réagissez, je..._

-Jimmy, ne pleure pas... Honey ? Je n'aime pas t'entendre pleurer...

-Sherlock, ne me dis pas qu'il pleure ? Sherlock ? Et merde, tu chiales aussi ! Bon..

_-Allô ?_

-Mycroft ? Ecoutez, j'ai un Sherlock dans mon salon qui pleure, et un Moriarty qui pleure avec Sherlcok par téléphone...

_-Raconté leur une blague... Je ne sais pas moi, j'ai une troisième guerre mondiale à éviter, je vous laisse._

-Bon, je vais me débrouiller tout seul... MRS HUDSOOON !

-Oui mon garçon, pas besoin de crier, je suis juste en-bas.

-Excusez-moi, mais regarder.

-Ho, c'est mignon, un Sherlock qui pleurniche sur son canapé en serrant une cravate de son amoureux, et son amoureux qui pleurniche avec lui par téléphone.

-Mais Mrs Hudson, suis-je le seul choqué par un Sherlock en larmes...

-John, ouvrez-les yeux, ils s'aiment comme des fous, et ils font toujours dans les extrêmes, et ils ont surmonté les critiques de Lestrade, et même la désapprobation de Mycroft... leur dernier obstacle, c'est vous. Alors vous comprendrez leur larmes... Bien que je les soupçonne d'en rajouter un peu.

-Je... vous avez raison, comme toujours. Sherlock, Jim... Je serai votre témoin, et avec le plus grand plaisir !

-John, merci, merci, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_-Merci beaucoup John._

-Par contre, si vous emménager ensemble, Jim, insonorisé les murs, le violon à trois heure du matin, vous allez vite péter un câble.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que cela vous à plus ;)**

**Je n'étais pas très inspirer...**

**Review ? :D**


End file.
